


Thoughts In The Mind

by Canada_Girl2018



Category: Zoo (TV)
Genre: F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canada_Girl2018/pseuds/Canada_Girl2018
Summary: Do you ever wonder what may have been going through Jamie's head in the seconds before she kissed Mitch Morgan, and during the kiss? As well as what Mitch may have been thinking? Here is what I think they were thinking.Zoo Season 1, Episode 11/12 "Eats, Shoots, Leaves/Wild Things"This is my first attempt at writing in a number of years.





	Thoughts In The Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkness_and_Light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_and_Light/gifts).



After speaking with Jackson Oz and Abraham Kenyatta, Jamie asked if the two men could keep an eye on the leopard cub that was occupying the airplane seat next to her. Once Jackson confirmed with a simple nod of his head that they would do just that, Jamie nodded her thanks and got out of her seat, heading down the aisle towards the back of the plane. As she got there, she saw the group's veterinary pathologist, Mitch Morgan, taking a drink of vodka from a small travel sized bottle, and looking at her as she approached through the corner of his eye. "Hey", Jamie said, as she got within earshot of Mitch. "Hey", Mitch said, raising the small bottle in his hand and wearing a slight smile as he spoke to the young journalist, "I was just pilfering some of these adorable little bottles that aren't even legal yet. Would you like one?", he asked, his slight smile possibly growing a tiny bit bigger as he joked with her. Jamie smiled and nodded then as she accepted Mitch's offer, with Mitch opening the top of one of the little bottles and handing it to her. A silence followed between them as Jamie took a drink and then spoke up in a joking voice, though the question itself was fairly serious, given everything the group had been through. "Sooo...how many animals do you think have nearly eaten us?", she asked, both of them softly chuckling before Mitch gave his reply and held up his hand with his pointer finger raised and half resting against the outside of his vodka, "Well to be fair to them, they wouldn't have eaten us. They'd have just killed us". Jamie nodded and uttered a soft "That's right.", and they tapped their bottles together, Jamie quietly watching Mitch as he took a drink, and thinking to herself "This man is so different from the men I have seen before. Underneath that gruff exterior, he has a gentle heart...especially for me.". As Mitch lowered his bottle after taking a sip from it and swallowing, Jamie spoke up again with another question, though this time, she wore a smile on her face, "So...We did pretty good right?". Mitch seemed to think for a moment before answering her, but Jamie's ears tuned him out a little as more thoughts crossed her mind, "Wow...I never noticed how delicious his lips looked until now...I know he is talking but seriously, all I can focus on is his mouth...I also really want him to be quiet now before he rambles...maybe there is something more here than us just being friends, maybe we could be more than that.". In the seconds that she was thinking, she found herself taking a step towards Mitch, and she closed her eyes as her lips met his, effectively cutting him off mid-sentence. Mitch stopped talking as Jamie stepped close and pressed her lips to his and then softly separated, but he wanted more as he lightly bumped her with his nose and kissed her back, his left hand going to her head and cupping her cheek very tenderly as his own thoughts went wild. "What the!?...Wow...I can't believe this is happening to me. I am such an ass most of the time, and never in a million years would I have dreamed a beautiful woman like Jamie would ever look twice at a man like me. I cannot believe I am thinking this but...I think I may be in love with her...", Mitch thought as he and Jamie kissed three more times. What seemed at the time to be turbulence shook the plane, followed by an announcement from the pilot, and the two separated, looking at each other, Jamie blushing a beautiful shade of pink and Mitch still slightly blown away by what had just happened as the two of them moved away from where they were standing during the announcement. After that, both their thoughts echoed "NO!" as the plane went down.


End file.
